


By the lake

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione had a bad fight.  Can he ever fix it?





	By the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** It's my first try so please give it a read.

  
Author's notes: thank you for reading this.  


* * *

He walked down the sloping hill, hoping to see her sitting there, but it seemed as if he had missed her again.  
  
He felt as if he would never get the chance to let her know. What could he say to repair the damage done? What would hold their freindship together?

  
There was nothing he could think of to say, so he sat under their tree by the lake's edge and watched as the sun begain to set, and let the memories ripple through him like a pebble in water. The picture of her in his mind was so real to him he could even smell her, feel her, her long brown hair bouncing back and forth as she ran down the halls, her robes swaying with her every movement, her smile lighting up her whole face.  
  
Sitting lost in his memories, he never heard her come up behind him. She sat beside him, placing her small hand on top of his. She knew he was sorry, and for some reason she did not need to hear him say it, just knowing he was, was all she needed.  



End file.
